<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heartbeat by Micole_H</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408188">Heartbeat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micole_H/pseuds/Micole_H'>Micole_H</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:14:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micole_H/pseuds/Micole_H</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not hard for a girl to lose IT these days, unless your brother happens to be an overprotective giant. Adalynn hadn’t taken the stylist job with her brother to worry about it anyway. She just wanted to concentrate on her new career and ignore her brother’s way too handsome friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ethan Carter III | Derrick Bateman/Original Female Character(s), ethan carter III x ofc</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You can also follow this story on my Tumblr: https://wrestlingismyguiltypleasure.tumblr.com/post/613658401128464384/heartbeat-masterlist</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span></span>
  
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why have I never met your sister?” Ethan asked Braun as he waited in the parking lot with him and Drake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I didn’t want you to hit on her” came Braun’s gruff reply. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I could have contained myself” Ethan replied making a point to look Braun up and down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No you wouldn’t have, she looks nothing like Braun.” Drake mentioned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, you’ve met her?” Ethan glared at his friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s married and not a threat.” Braun shrugged. “There she is now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adalynn groaned when she pulled into the parking lot and saw her brother waiting beside the entrance. He headed for her car when he saw her park. Getting out she realized that Ethan Carter and Drake Maverick were also with him. She had met Drake before but Braun had avoided letting her meet Ethan. Probably because he’d caught her ogling his Instagram more than once. She couldn’t help it, the man was hot as hell, sure he was probably a player but no harm in looking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re kidding me right?” Ethan laughed as he stared at the woman that had emerged from the car. “There’s no way that’s your sister, she's tiny!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adalynn rolled her eyes, she was used to it. People were always shocked when they met her after meeting her brother. She was definitely the runt. Braun was 6’ 8” while Adalynn had only grown to a whopping 5’ 5”. She could gain a few inches by wearing heels but it was still a staggering difference. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for putting my name in their ears.” Adalynn hugged her brother after grabbing her bag out of the car. She had been trying for months to get on the WWE Glam Squad team and had finally gotten an opportunity. One of the normal girls had gone on maternity leave and Braun had put a bug in their ear that his sister was an accomplished stylist with a degree. It was only a 3 month gig but Adalynn was hoping she could impress them enough to make it permanent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Drake” she waved at him as she started following Braun into the building. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Adalynn, glad you could join us for awhile.” Drake greeted her. “This is Ethan,” he added when he was elbowed. Before Ethan could say anything Braun stepped between him and Adalynn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No” Braun warned, causing Adalynn to shove him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a grown adult Braun, hello Ethan nice to meet you.” Adalynn smiled and reached out to shake his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously how are you his sister?” Ethan still looked a little stunned as he shook her hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just the one who got the good looks.” Adalynn shrugged and giggled, looking down at the hand Ethan was still shaking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry” Ethan quickly let go, ignoring Braun’s grumblings as they reached the Glam Squad’s area. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ashley!” Braun yelled at the head of the Glam Squad. A red head who was standing with another girl around Sasha Banks looked up and headed over to them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Braun, is this your sister?” she greeted Adalynn with a big smile when Braun introduced her. “I’ve heard alot about you! Thanks for taking us on last minute. Shelby was supposed to have a couple more weeks but her little man got impatient. They are both doing fine.” she added the last part when Adalynn glanced at her with alarm. “Let me get you to your station.” Adalynn waved at the guys as she was pulled away by Ashley. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being it was her first night, she was mostly assigned to the male members of the roster while she studied the preferred styles of the female roster. Braun was her first client of the night, simply giving him a beard trim and cleaning up the lines in his haircut. She got to meet several other wrestlers and was hardly aware that the night was almost over when Ethan wandered into her chair dressed in his normal clothes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No match tonight?” Adalynn questioned with a small smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not even on Main Event.” He sighed. “How’s your first night going?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty good, everyone’s been nice and polite.” she shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well Braun threatened the entire locker room before you got here.” Ethan chuckled at the look on her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He did not!” she groaned and put her face in her hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, some of those guys are animals.” Ethan shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> of those guys?” Adalynn teased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan placed a hand on his chest with a mock look of insult causing Adalynn to laugh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Move it Carter, the real talent needs the chair.” Murphy’s accented voice interrupted their conversation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The real talent for riding coat tails?” Ethan pointed out as he leaned back. Murphy ignored him and turned to Adalynn who greeted him politely and pointed him to a different chair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who do we have here?” Murphy asked as his eyes raked over her causing Adalynn to fidget uncomfortably. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Adalynn is new to the Glam Squad and is Braun’s baby sister” Ethan smirked. “I’d keep your eyes to yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did he put you here as her guard dog? At least you can be somewhat useful backstage.” Murphy shot back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What can I do for you Mr. Murphy?” Adalynn interjected before the two could take any more shots at each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a trim of the beard love” Murphy turned his attention back to Adalynn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Adalynn.” she stated firmly before reaching for her scissors. Grimacing when he winked back at her. She was just finishing when he was called for by the backstage director. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See ya around”  Murphy winked at her again before heading towards gorilla. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That should be all of them” Ashley appeared at her station as Adalynn was cleaning up from Murphy. “What did you think?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I had a great time!” Adalynn told her with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad to hear. You can plan on traveling to anything Braun does if that works with your schedule.” Ashley replied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything works for me.” Adalynn quickly agreed, she had finally gotten her foot in the door and was not going to make any complaints. Ashley went over a few more things with her and then it was time to pack up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan looked like he had been scrolling through his phone while he waited for the end of the show. In all honesty he was mesmerized by Adalynn. Braun had warned him to leave her alone but he had ended up sitting nearby most of the night. Even Drake hadn’t been able to drag him away for long. She had treated everyone she worked on to a genuine smile and friendliness but had shown sass when needed. It was probably a good thing Braun had threatened everyone in the locker room or he’d be beating them off with a bat after the first night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Earth to Ethan!” he was startled out of his thoughts by Drake waving a hand in front of his face. Almost tipping over in the chair, he righted himself and cleared his throat. Inwardly groaning when he heard Adalynn giggle as she packed up her supplies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Show’s over man” Drake continued once he had Ethan’s attention. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you been here all night?” Braun asked, coming up behind them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...uhhh” Ethan stuttered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ethan helped me out with someone difficult.” Adalynn interjected. Why was she standing up for him? She barely knew the guy. Probably the biceps, she was always a sucker for biceps. She groaned to herself. She was not going to get tangled up with a wrestler, too much drama, plus they would be way less interested in her if they knew…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who was bothering you?” Braun cut her thought off and Adalynn sighed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Braun, it's not a big deal. You can’t go around threatening everyone that talks to me, especially if i’m going to be working here.” Adalynn had her hand on her hip as she stared up at her brother. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Adalynn” Braun growled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was Murphy,” Ethan offered, earning a nod from Braun. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going home, Ashley said I could get the schedule from you. I assume I can travel with you?” Adalynn asked as she grabbed her bags. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As long as you don’t mind traveling with these two knuckleheads also.” Braun pointed at Drake and Ethan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Giving a noncommittal shrug Ashley headed for her car with her brother in tow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ok?” Drake asked Ethan who was still staring after Adalynn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s way too hot to be Braun’s sister.” Ethan replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is exactly why Braun didn’t want you to meet her.” Drake pointed out. “If she’s going to be traveling with us, you’re going to have to get yourself under control.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, maybe she’s my soulmate.” Ethan laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure not even that would convince Braun, plus you don’t even believe in that.” Drake rolled his eyes as they headed to their car. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya” Ethan muttered as he stared in the direction Adalynn had gone. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After getting the show schedule from Braun, Adalynn spent the next day prepping for the show and traveling, unpacking and repacking her bags. How many outfits should she bring? A few pairs of comfy shoes and of course some heels. Would there be access to a pool? Better bring a couple of bikinis. Checking the weather multiple times didn’t help. After settling on sundresses that took up less room and a few other outfits she zipped the bag and put it by the door. Double checking what time she needed to be at Braun’s she headed to bed...only to lay there wide awake. She had wanted this opportunity for so long and now it was here and she was so excited she couldn’t sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, she grabbed her phone and opened Instagram, surprised to see that Ethan and Drake had both started following her. Deciding it was safe from Braun now she followed them both back. She had seen a lot of the photos on Braun’s but she smiled at the ones of Drake and his wife. Clicking on Ethan’s she took a deep breath. He was way too handsome for anyone’s good. He hadn’t been a cocky jerk the other night though and those arms....</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No Adalynn, bad idea” she chastised herself and closed the app, placing her phone back on the table. That was a road she couldn’t go down. Not when she was so close to realizing her dream. On that thought she rolled over and focused on getting some sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan took a deep breath as he and Drake pulled up to Braun’s house, Adalynn’s car was sitting in the drive. He had spent the better part of the last two days trying to get her out of his head but no luck yet. He’d convinced himself that he was making her better in his head than she really was. He’d only met her for a few hours after all and he’d been having a particularly rough night of sitting backstage doing nothing. The frustration grew with every Raw and Smackdown where he did nothing productive. He still did house shows and dark matches but the talk he’d had a few weeks ago with Jericho weighed heavy on his mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Adalynn step out the front door with Braun. Groaning he realized his imagination had added nothing. No one should be allowed to look that good in a pair of cut off shorts and a simple grey t-shirt. Her hair was down and a pair of aviators sat perched on top. Hastily Ethan got out of his SUV to open the rear gate and help her throw her bags in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good Morning Ethan, Hi Drake” she greeted them both with a bright smile. They both greeted her and Braun as they arranged the bags.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like at least I won’t be alone in the backseat for once.” Drake grumbled as he climbed in behind Ethan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When you have a giant for a brother, you grow up sitting in the backseat.” Adalynn laughed and climbed in beside Drake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get this thing moving,” Braun grumbled, pulling his hat down over his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Braun’s coffee machine quit working this morning.” Adalynn informed them as she buckled her seat belt, “We may need to make a pit stop.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We definitely aren’t going to make a four hour drive with a grumpy Braun, we tried that once, it did not end well.” Drake shuddered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Was that when his poop app was down and he couldn’t get it to update the location?” Adalynn asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I had to drive the entire trip because he was pouting and Drake would have killed us.” Ethan grumbled from the driver’s seat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I lost three days worth of logging,” mumbled Braun, causing Adalynn to laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, big guy, we’re making a coffee stop.” Ethan laughed and patted Braun’s shoulder as he pulled into a Starbucks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two and a half hours later, Adalynn was squirming in her seat. She desperately needed a restroom but she didn’t want to be the one to bring it up. Surely they were going to take a pitstop soon right? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Half an hour later and she couldn’t take it anymore. Leaning forward she tapped on Braun’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you guys plan on taking a pit stop anytime soon?” she half whispered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ethan doesn’t stop on road trips.” Braun replied. “Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well....I….” Adalynn stuttered and blushed. “I really really need to pee.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re only an hour out.” Drake checked the gps. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can stop,” Ethan moved to the exit ramp, ignoring the shocked look from Drake and the suspicious one from Braun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you!” Adalynn yelled as she opened the door and headed into the gas station. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I may as well go too.” Drake added. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did we stop Ethan?” Braun turned towards him as soon as Adalynn &amp; Drake had disappeared inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m trying to be nice to your sister.” Ethan replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You never stop the car for anything except gas, Drake almost peed his pants on the last trip. Why did you stop now?” Braun glared at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...she doesn’t know the rules of the road trip. It’s her first time traveling with us.” Ethan finished, wincing at how lame his excuse sounded. He had seen her squirming in the back seat but hadn’t wanted to embarrass her. If he was being honest he had probably spent more time looking at her in the rearview mirror than looking in front of them, thankful for the dark sunglasses that kept her from seeing him. Before Braun could reply, Adalynn and Drake returned to the car with a bag. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for stopping, sorry for breaking the rules, I’ll remember that in the future. I bought these for you to make up for it. Drake told me which ones you liked Ethan.” Adalynn smiled as she handed Braun &amp; Ethan a drink and snack.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They thanked her and Ethan pulled back on to the interstate, trying hard to focus on the road and not Adalynn sitting in the back laughing with Drake. Braun’s reaction was a reminder that he couldn’t get involved with her. It would be a set up for disaster and he couldn’t afford to burn bridges, not with his career in such a limbo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An hour and a half later, they pulled into their hotel. Ethan groaned as he stretched and headed to the trunk. Rounding the corner of his SUV, he caught a glimpse of Adalynn stretching, her arms in the air and just enough of her stomach showing to see that she had a freckle beside her belly button that Ethan had the overwhelming urge to run his tongue over. Drake clapping him on the back and sending him a knowing look snapped him out of his trance. Clearing his throat he started pulling bags out of the back, handing Adalynn her smaller one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adalynn barely restrained a gasp at the warmth of Ethan’s hand when he passed her one of her bags. She had spent more time than she cared to admit watching him on the drive. Her sunglasses had helped her covertly study his jawline and arms that stretched the fabric of his shirt tight. Drake had not so subtly hinted that Ethan stopping at the gas station had been purely for her benefit and was completely out of character for him. Braun grabbed her other bag and urged her towards the entrance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After checking in they headed to the elevator. Ethan &amp; Drake were on the fifth floor and her and Braun were on the third. She gulped as the door closed and pressed herself against the wall, gripping the rail and focusing on breathing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ok?” Ethan whispering from beside her made her jump. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya, just not a big fan of elevators.” she tried to smile at him but whimpered and closed her eyes when the elevator lurched.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Elevator’s are statistically the safest way to travel” Ethan whispered again “and twenty times safer than escalators”. Adalynn opened her eyes and let out a small chuckle at the absurd fact. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you even know that?” she asked. Ethan shrugged as the door opened to her floor. “Thanks” she added as she and Braun headed down the hall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t like him flirting with you.” Braun said as he unlocked the door to their room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s just being friendly, you have not hesitated to remind him that I'm “off limits”.” Adalynn air quoted the last part with an eye roll. “Besides, I’m not looking for a relationship right now and we both know I'm not interested in a one night stand.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her words seemed to satisfy Braun and she started unpacking her suitcase as they discussed the normal routine for events. Half an hour later a knock at the door revealed Ethan &amp; Drake asking if they wanted to grab lunch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! I’m starving!” Adalynn grabbed her purse, ignoring Braun’s grumblings about needing a nap and dragging him out the door with Drake &amp; Ethan. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span></span>
  
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After lunch they returned to the hotel to grab what they needed for the show. Adalynn had changed into one of her red floral sundresses causing Ethan to groan. He hoped it was just a coincidence that she had worn them the last two shows because he was discovering he had a previously unknown thing for them. Arriving at the venue, Adalynn headed towards the glam squad area to get set up. A tall redhead was stationed next to her that she hadn't met yet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, you’re Braun’s sister right? Our new recruit? I’m Cindy.” She held out her hand and Adalynn shook it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That would be me.” Adalynn responded with a smile. “Nice to meet you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you assigned to the guys?” She asked as they both set up their stations. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya, but I don’t mind, I’m better at haircuts and beard trims than intricate braids. I’m still working on it.” Adalynn laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I can’t do much with hair, but I’m pretty good with makeup. Lipstick is my specialty. I’ve had this on since this morning. It has lasted through a workout, several drinks and three meals.” Cindy winked at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Teach me your ways! Mine rarely makes it an hour.” Adalynn made a pouting face and then laughed. Braun and Ethan approached them as they continued to talk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi guys, what’s up? Have you met Cindy?” Adalynn gestured to her new friend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh they’ve met” Ethan smirked and Adalynn noticed Braun blush a little beneath his beard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Cindy” Braun managed to squeak out after clearing his throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Braun” Cindy looked a little flushed as well and Ethan sent Adalynn a smirk and a wink when she gave him a confused look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I need my hair done and my good buddy here needs his neck to match his face” Ethan clapped Braun on the back and steered him towards Cindy’s chair before plopping down in Adalynn’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a match?” Adalynn asked him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, a tag match with Braun surprisingly.” Ethan replied with a smile. “Can you even out the curls on top?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s great! And of course I can!” she smiled back at him and turned to grab a comb and curling iron. “What’s the deal with these two?” She pointed her comb over to Cindy &amp; Braun. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Braun’s had a crush on her for awhile, Drake &amp; I are pretty sure she likes him back but neither one will make a move.” Ethan kept his voice low so they wouldn’t hear them, causing Adalynn to lean closer to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They would be cute, she’s tall enough that it doesn’t look like he would break her.” Adalynn giggled while Ethan laughed in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ethan!” The shrill shriek interrupted their conversation. Looking up Adalynn saw a gorgeous blonde heading their way wearing a tiny dress. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Scarlett? What are you doing here?” Ethan asked. Adalynn did not miss the way Ethan tensed as she reached them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just here to see how things work backstage. I’ll be debuting in NXT soon.” The blonde answered with a bubbly laugh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh...Scarlett this is Adalynn” Ethan choked out. “She’s part of the Glam Squad and Braun’s sister.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you” Adalynn smiled and nodded as she continued to work on Ethan’s hair. Scarlett smiled without glancing at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Scarlett and I were….friends in Impact” Ethan continued, stumbling over the word.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Ethan, we were more than that,” Scarlett ran a finger down his arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All done” Adalynn announced, turning quickly away from them to put down the curling iron and comb. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks great, thanks Adalynn.” Ethan stood to look at his reflection. He turned to Adalynn and started to say something but was cut off by Scarlett wrapping herself around his arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh good! You can show me around.” Scarlett smiled sweetly up at him and started pulling him away.  Adalynn smiled weakly and waved as they disappeared. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Was that Scarlett?” Braun asked from behind her. Continuing when Adalynn nodded, “He’s told us stories about her, he knew her from Impact, they had a friends with benefits thing going on until she started dating someone and broke it off.” Braun laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn't look like she’s dating anyone anymore.” Cindy said with a raised eyebrow. They both waved to Braun as he headed towards the locker rooms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what’s the deal with…” Both Cindy &amp; Adalynn started and then laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the deal with you and Ethan?” Cindy continued. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There's no deal with me and Ethan, he was Braun’s travel buddy so he became mine by default.” Adalynn suddenly became very interested in straightening her combs and brushes. “What’s the deal with you and Braun?” she added when Cindy scoffed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Touche’” she replied with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She seems ready to pick up where you left off.” Braun motioned at Scarlett after Ethan had successfully extricated himself from her at the door of their locker room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no intention of going down that road again, she already burned me once” Ethan began changing into his gear. “She broke up with what's his face and thinks I'm available as a rebound.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you are available.” Braun pointed out. “And she’s easy on the eyes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Was that Scarlett!” Drake came bursting into the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, and no I am not getting involved with her again.” Ethan stopped him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh thank God” Drake let out a breath. “I don’t need that drama in my life again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A knock on the door interrupted and Ethan opened it to find a nervous looking Adalynn standing outside it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh....Ethan, hi. I was just looking for Braun.” She averted her gaze from his bare chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s getting changed, what’s up?” Ethan replied after looking over his shoulder to find Braun half naked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just wanted to know when his match was so I could see it.” Adalynn replied. It didn’t escape Ethan’s notice that she was still avoiding looking at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can come get you when they are getting ready to go on.” Drake appeared from behind Ethan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Drake, that would be great. See you later.” She waved and disappeared down the hallway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s up with her?” Drake asked. They shrugged and went back to getting ready. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An hour later Adalynn was finished with her last person, Buddy, who refused to stop talking to her no matter how non-committal her responses were. Thankfully Drake came to let her know Braun’s match was about to start. Cindy was done for the night and decided to come also. In spite of what she had witnessed earlier, she couldn’t stop herself from admiring Ethan in his gear. He had a chiseled chest and abs on top of the biceps she had caught herself admiring more than once. She had to admit his ass looked great in his trunks also. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Scarlett arriving and draping herself over Ethan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan groaned at Scarlett’s arrival, he had tried making it clear that he wasn’t interested but she wasn’t taking him seriously. She fully expected to pick up where they left off like nothing had happened. He could also tell that Adalynn wasn’t a fan and he was suddenly aware of how much her opinion mattered to him. Before he could say or do anything, their music hit and they had to head down the ramp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scarlett watched Ethan go, perturbed at how little he seemed to care about her arrival. She had expected him to jump back into her arms…and her bed....when she arrived. However he seemed distracted by the little brunette. She hadn’t missed how cozy they looked laughing when she had arrived or how he kept casting glances at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Allison? It is Allison right?” Scarlett called causing the brunette and redhead to look her way from where they were talking by the monitor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Adalynn?” the brunette said with a confused look on her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Close enough” Scarlett shrugged and laughed. “So what’s the scoop with Ethan? It’s been so long since i’ve seen him and we used to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>sooo</span>
  </em>
  <span> close.” she added, looping her arm with Adalynns. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ethan and I are just friends.” Adalynn replied stonily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, so there’s nothing going on between the two of you? Good,” Scarlett smirked and dropped Adalynn’s arm before turning and strutting down the hallway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you just going to lay down and let her have him?” Cindy exclaimed once Scarlett was out of sight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Ethan is not going to pick me over her….not that I want him to pick me.” Adalynn added quickly. “We’re just friends.” she repeated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, and your brother’s stronger than my lipstick game.” Cindy rolled her eyes before turning to the monitor as the match started. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When are you guys heading to the next show?” Cindy asked, keeping her eyes on the monitor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We are leaving in the morning.” Adalynn replied. “Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We should get together, are you guys staying at the same hotel as everyone else?” Cindy winced when Braun was on the receiving end of a vicious dropkick from the top rope. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That would be great! Probably, but I can check with Braun. What’s your number?” Adalynn pulled out her phone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“879-685…” Cindy trailed off when she noticed that Adalynn had become distracted by Ethan tagging into the match. “Ahem”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...what?...sorry” Adalynn blushed as she turned back to her phone and added Cindy’s info. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just friends huh?” Cindy winked as Ethan got the pin, noting the way Adalynn smiled at the screen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adalynn rolled her eyes and greeted Ethan &amp; Braun with a smile, congratulating them on their win. Ethan was relieved that Scarlett was nowhere in sight and that Adalynn seemed genuinely happy for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Adalynn! Cindy! We have a last minute change and need you!” they turned to find Ashley waving them towards her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll meet up with you after the show.” Adalynn said as her &amp; Cindy headed back to their area. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan was contemplating throwing his phone out the window and watching it shatter on the highway. Scarlett had been messaging him all morning despite him saying he was driving and then proceeding to ignore her. Braun was cackling in the passenger seat and had been harassing him everytime the phone buzzed. Drake was asleep and Adalynn was buried in her phone. He had no right to, but he was jealous of however she was talking too. She would randomly blush or laugh and she had wanted to know what hotel they would be staying at. Another buzz had him clenching his hand on the wheel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just let her in man,” Braun laughed again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you I don’t want anything to do with her. We had our fling, it’s over.” Ethan let out through clenched teeth. In the rearview mirror he caught Adalynn’s eyes but she looked backed to her phone quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He says he doesn’t want anything to do with her.” Adalynn sent the message to Cindy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See, he’s free game!” came her quick reply. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adalynn should her head, she had been texting Cindy most of the drive. Cindy had been trying to convince her to make a move with Ethan and Adalynn had been trying to convince her to make a move on Braun.  They were planning to meet up for some poolside time when they arrived at the hotel. The show wasn’t until tomorrow so while it was a travel day, it was also a free day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re getting off the interstate now.” Adalynn sent Cindy a message before reaching over and nudging Drake awake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We just arrived, meet in about an hour?” Cindy replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good!” Adalynn shot back before putting her phone in her purse, giggling as Drake grumbled and stretched.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to meet Cindy at the pool if you guys wanna come.” Adalynn nudged her brother as they headed to their rooms after checking in. They were going to be in town for a few days so Adalynn had opted for her own room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya Braun, we should go down to the pool.” Ethan nudged Braun as well and winked at Adalynn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to take a nap before Renee gets here” Drake yawned as he found his room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Braun mumbled something about meeting them down there as he entered his room. Adalynn grinned widely and high fived Ethan as she found her room across from Braun’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Throwing her suitcase on the bed, Adalynn immediately pulled out her bikini. Stripping out of her travel clothes she changed and studied herself in the mirror, biting her lip. Hopefully Braun would be too distracted by Cindy to chastise her about her swimwear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shrugging to herself she slid into her flip-flops and cover-up before shoving her keycard, phone and towel into a bag. She stepped out into the hallway as Ethan was stepping out of his room in his trunks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready?” Ethan asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely, I hope Braun shows.” Adalynn said, looking towards his room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He will, who can resist seeing their crush in a swimsuit?” Ethan winked at her just as Braun emerged from his room in a pair of trunks. Ethan shot her a “told ya” look as they headed down to the pool. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cindy saw them coming and waved them over to where she had saved Adalynn a lounge chair. Not that they could have missed her, she was wearing a navy, pinup style, tankini topped off with a large floppy hat. Adalynn snuck a glance at her brother as they approached and saw him groan audibly. Giggling to herself she spread her towel out on the chair as she greeted Cindy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for saving me a spot. It’s a beautiful day to lay by a pool.” Adalynn said as she pulled her cover-up off. She was facing Cindy, so she missed Ethan’s reaction to her bikini. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan swallowed hard as she pulled the cover-up over her head. It was a simple white string bikini with a knotted mesh pattern on the ties.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You getting in man?” Ethan nudged Braun after adjusting himself discreetly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh..yes” Braun tore his eyes away from Cindy. Both men deposited their belongings near Adalynn’s bags and headed for the pool. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cindy had watched the entire interaction and smirked to herself. She knew Braun liked her but she was growing tired of waiting for the giant man to make a move. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not short by any means, but I’d still climb him like a tree.” she eyed Braun in the pool as she sat down next to Adalynn who burst out laughing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I fully support it.” She replied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know it’s weird that you are trying to hook someone up with your brother right?” Cindy raised an eyebrow at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Braun clearly likes you but he’s a big teddy bear, I just want him to be happy.” Adalynn shrugged. “But I will definitely not be sharing a room with him anymore.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll make you a deal, if I make a move on your brother, you have to let Ethen know you’re interested. Because trust me, he is interested in you.” Cindy replied as Ethan sat down and crossed his legs a few chairs down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ethan and I are just friends. Besides, I’m clearly not his type.” Adalynn sighed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you aren’t his type, tell me why he had to jump in the pool after seeing that tiny bikini you’re wearing. Or why a man who prides himself on even tan lines is currently sitting with his legs crossed at a pool?” Cindy accompanied that statement with a “hhhhhmmmmm” and a wiggle of her eyebrows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adalynn rolled her eyes as Braun approached, flinging water on both of them. They both squealed and Cindy dabbed at her lipstick. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How is your lipstick still perfect? You’ve been in a pool.” Adalynn grumbled, despite a couple of tips, hers  still hadn’t made it more than two hours. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s a professional make-up artist.” Braun replied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s right, nothing can mess up my lipstick, but I’d be willing to let him try.” Cindy shot a wink at Braun causing him to blush and Adalynn’s mouth to drop open. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tomorrow after the show?” Braun’s voice came out gruffly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cindy nodded and smirked at Adalynn, who was still staring in shock, as Braun got up and headed to the pool again. “Your turn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adalynn took a deep breath as she stared at her phone. Her texting was open, Ethan’s number was entered and the message was typed. All she had to do was hit send. Cindy had held up her end of the deal, her and Braun were out at a restaurant now. Drake and his wife were also out leaving her and Ethan sitting in their separate hotel rooms. Biting her lip she hit send and waited, staring as the message changed from “sent” to “read” and the three little bubbles popped up. </span>
</p>
<p><em><span>“Everyone’s out on dates, want to eat chinese and binge watch</span></em> <em><span>the Marvel movies?”</span></em></p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan groaned when he heard his phone go off. If it was Scarlett he was changing his number. With that in mind, he was shocked when he saw it was a message from Adalynn asking if he wanted to join her for a movie. Grinning, he messaged her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“As long as we skip The Incredible Hulk and I can bring the drinks.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nearly collapsing in relief that she hadn’t been interrupting anything, especially with a certain blonde, Adalynn quickly typed out a reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Deal, I’ll order the food. You know my room number.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adalynn hit send before jumping off the bed and hurrying to change. She decided a pair of leggings and a tank top looked good but worked for a casual movie night. Fluffing her hair as a knock sounded on the door she ran her hand through it again and headed to open it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was fast…” trailing off when she saw Buddy Murphy at her door. “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was seeing if a pretty little thing like you had plans tonight.” Buddy leaned against her door frame and winked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, she does.” a voice from behind him made Murphy spin around to see Ethan standing there with a smirk on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adalynn bit her lip and hid a laugh behind her door at the look on Murphy’s face as Ethan moved around him, and into her room. She stepped back and let Ethan close the door in his face with a smirk and a “Good Night.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s still bothering you?” Ethan questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only a little bit, the first time he’s shown up at my door though. I don’t know how he knew my room number.” Adalynn smiled and shrugged, handing him the Chinese menu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After ordering their food, Adalynn connected her Disney+ account to the tv and pulled up Iron Man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a Disney+ account?” Ethan grinned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course! Marvel, old school Disney, documentaries and baby yoda! How could I not?” Adalynn placed her hand on her chest in mock horror. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A knock on the door signaled their food had arrived and Adalynn headed over to answer it while Ethan moved the table over to the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did we really order this much food” she asked as she spread the containers on the table and handed Ethan a set of chopsticks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a big man” he winked at her as he grabbed the drinks he’d brought and put them on the table as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Several hours later they had made it through most of the food and were on the first Thor. They had migrated to the top of the bed with their backs against the headboard. Adalynn yawned and stretched, checking her phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s so late! Cindy was supposed to text me when they got back.” She double checked that she hadn’t missed the message. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe they aren’t back yet.” Ethan wiggled his eyebrows and she shoved him with a groan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should get going, early workout tomorrow.” Ethan said. “Same time tomorrow?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I assume the lovebirds will be out again.” Adalynn smiled brightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adalynn stared at her cards carefully before making her move. She was one up on Ethan and she couldn’t lose this round. She swayed slightly where she sat cross legged on her bed. Sure enough the couples had taken another night out. Somehow their second movie marathon night had devolved into a slightly tipsy game of strip poker when the wifi in the hotel had stopped working. Adalynn was down to her tank top and a pair of black lace panties, having forfeited her bra the last round. Ethan was across from her down to a pair of boxers and a bottle of Tito’s he was using to somewhat hide his erection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Addy I think you’ve got me beat.” Ethan flung his cards down in a huff before taking another drink from the bottle. At some point in the last two days he had started calling her Addy. Normally she didn’t like having a nickname but there was something about the way Ethan said it that kept her from correcting him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Victory is mine!” She threw her cards down as well. Hopping off the bed and doing a little dance. She grabbed the bottle from Ethan and took a drink as well, wincing at the taste. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan laughed from his spot on the bed. He couldn’t take his eyes off her. Probably why he had ended up losing. He was normally a good poker player but once she had lost her pants in the first round and revealed the cheeky panties he was done for. He’d managed to win one more round from sheer luck but not before losing all his clothes except for his boxers. He stood up and stretched, careful to readjust himself as best he could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adalynn stopped dancing and handed him back the bottle but stumbled a little bit from the combined alcohol and spinning. Ethan reached out to steady her and they found themselves nearly chest to chest. Ethan’s grip on her hip tightened when her hand made gentle contact with his chest and her finger traced the scar down his abdomen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you get this?” she said softly, looking up at him with big eyes and slightly parted lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Surgery when I was younger” his voice came out husky as he stared down at her. She barely came to his shoulder without her normal heels on. She swayed again when she nodded and brushed against him, causing him to grab her other hip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adalynn couldn’t help the small whimper when Ethan’s other hand met her bare hip. She also didn’t seem to have the control needed to remove her hand from where it continued to draw patterns across his chest as she continued to stare up at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A loud banging on her door followed by Braun bellowing her name made them jump apart. Adalynn grabbed the first piece of clothing she found on the floor and pulled it over her head as she went to the door. She opened it just as Ethan was buttoning his pants. Braun &amp; Cindy stood there with excited looks on their faces, pushing past Adalynn into the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sis! Guess who just got added to the Universal Title match at Wrestlemania! Roman had to back out due to family commitments and they decided to….is that Ethan’s shirt?” Braun stopped abruptly and then looked to see Ethan standing by the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey buddy, that’s great news, I’m so happy…” Ethan was cut off by Braun glaring at him. “Look, nothing happened.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Braun really, we were just watching movies and then it turned into a poker game and Ethan was losing.” Adalynn started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were playing strip poker with my sister!” Braun shouted, taking a step towards Ethan, stopping when Cindy put a hand on his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Braun, we talked about this at dinner.” Cindy reminded him as she ran her finger down his chest. Adalynn and Ethan stared in shock at how quickly Braun’s demeanor changed, he had completely forgotten about them and was wholly focused on Cindy. “Why don’t we go back to your room and you can try and mess up my lipstick some more.” She led him out of the room, shooting a wink and thumbs up at Adalynn who blushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should probably go too.” Ethan said, scratching the back of his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya, it’s getting late. Oh! Your shirt!” Adalynn went to remove it but was stopped when Ethan grabbed her wrist gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It looks better on you. See you in the morning.” He smiled and left her room exhaling loudly as he entered his own. Groaning he headed to take a cold shower, certain he wasn’t going to get the image of her dancing half naked out of his head for a long time. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meeting in the lobby the next morning, Drake let them know he was going to ride home with his wife, Renee, leaving an empty spot in Ethan’s car that Adalynn convinced Cindy to take. The trip had started off with the girls in the back but Cindy and Adalynn’s constant giggling and glancing towards the front made Braun demand they switch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you it would work.” Cindy winked at Adalynn when Braun made her switch seats with him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So much for always having the front seat, Drake is going to be pissed.” Adalynn scoffed at her brother as she moved the front seat forward. Ethan was trying to hide his grin in the passenger seat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you just watch it with me?” Adalynn asked an hour later. Her and Ethan had been having a “discussion” about only watching The Mandalorian for baby Yoda. Adalynn hadn’t seen any of the Star Wars movies but was in love with the little green creature. Ethan’s stance was that it was unacceptable that she was considering watching the TV Show with no prior knowledge of the universe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So I can fill you in on stuff you don’t care about while you just lose your shit over baby Yoda when he’s on screen.” Ethan laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cindy had overheard the conversation from the backseat. Braun was asleep beside her, his hand tucked firmly between hers. She grinned at how easily Ethan &amp; Adalynn had fallen into a pattern of hanging out when everyone else was busy. Now they were making future plans without even really realizing it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So when does this thing stop for lunch? Also can we turn the air up, this human space heater back here is killing me.” Cindy leaned forward to ask. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Again! I’m already freezing!” Adalynn, rubbed her arms and tucked her legs further under her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m getting off at the next exit.” Ethan told Cindy. “Addy, you wouldn’t be cold if you were wearing actual pants.” He made a point to look at her shorts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“These are shorts, Ethan.” Adalynn retorted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My trunks are longer than those.” Ethan replied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s because you have a big ass.” she shot back with a giggle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a great ass, thank you for noticing.” Ethan winked at her, causing her to blush and turn to look out the window. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ethan keep your ass away from my sister.” Braun grumbled from the backseat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning sunshine!” Cindy laughed, thoroughly enjoying the conversation between the two in the front. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope everyone’s ok with BBQ,” Ethan said as he found a Dickey’s BBQ and pulled into the parking lot. They all stretched after getting out of the vehicle, Ethan walked to the back, grabbed a hoodie out of his bag and handed it to Adalynn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks” she said as she pulled it over her head. “Although now it looks like i’m not wearing pants.” She pointed to the hoodie that went past her shorts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a good look for you.” Ethan smirked and pretended to be in pain when Adalynn punched him in the arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You two can flirt later, we have a hungry monster on our hands.” Cindy yelled from the door that Braun had already entered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You may not be getting this hoodie back. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan laughed at the text from Adalynn, sending back a crying emoji. He groaned when it was followed by a selfie of her curled up on a couch in said hoodie. They had been home for two days and had been texting for most of the time. Tomorrow they had an early flight to Florida for Wresltemania and Ethan would be lying if he wasn’t looking forward to seeing her again. Another text came through and he opened it only to see it was from Scarlett. He ignored it and went back to his workout.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adalynn smiled at the emoji from Ethan. Cindy had been encouraging her to flirt and talk to Ethan while they were off the road and she discovered it wasn’t hard. It was easy to talk to him and she was softening towards him despite knowing it couldn’t lead anywhere. In eight weeks the girl she was covering for would be back and unless she got offered a full time position she wouldn’t be around for him to distract himself with. Sighing, she put her phone down and went back to packing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The day of Wrestlemania was madness. Every title was on the line, two main events, several stipulation matches and the introduction of a Boneyard and Firefly Funhouse match. Adalynn barely had time to clean her station between people. She could see that Cindy’s station was also a flurry of activity. She had seen Ethan and Drake early in the night but hadn’t been able to watch their tag team pre-show match. The line finally trickled off as the first of the main events approached. Braun would face Goldberg for the Universal Title followed by Drew McIntyre facing Brock Lesnar for the Heavyweight Championship. Cindy and Adalynn made their way to the curtain to wish Braun luck. Ethan, Drake and Renee were already there and greeted them with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you could be here sis.” Braun was nervous, Adalynn could tell. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too, powerslam him to hell.” Adalynn replied as she hugged him and wished him luck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cindy came forward when Adalynn moved to stand by Ethan. She whispered something in his ear that made Braun redden a little. His music hit and they all waved as he went through the curtain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you say to him?” Adalynn asked when Cindy came to stand by her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just promising him a special present if he wins.” Cindy winked and Adalynn fake gagged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The match wasn’t long, something they were expecting considering Goldberg broke into a sweat walking down to the ring. Adalynn had one hand squeezed with Cindy’s and the other digging into Ethan’s arm as they watched Braun take three spears and barely kick out in time. When Goldberg went for a jackhammer, Braun countered it and delivered several powerslams. Braun went for the cover and they all held their breath as the ref countered. Adalynn screamed when Goldberg didn’t kick out and Braun was declared the Universal Champion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adalynn pulled at her skirt as they approached the club. Ethan had insisted on them all going out to celebrate Braun’s first title. Cindy had talked her into wearing what she called a “Ethan catching outfit”. The strappy heels and miniskirt were one thing but the long sleeve, deep v-neck top was another. The v stopped just above her abdomen and was held together by thin pieces of fabric that came up and around her neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been hanging out with him and texting him non-stop for a week!” Cindy had exclaimed. “You two are into each other and don’t try to deny it. I’ll keep your brother distracted.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t distract Braun from my chest almost hanging out.” Adalynn said pulling her jacket closed as they approached the entrance. Ethan had texted that they were in the VIP section and would be shown to it when they gave their names at the entrance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When you can't distract big Braun you get little Braun's attention” Cindy winked as she pulled her jacket off “And I made little Braun a promise earlier.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The ladies have arrived!” Braun yelled when he saw them. He had the belt around his waist and looked like he had already had a couple drinks. Cindy nudged Adalynn towards Ethan as she headed towards the spot Braun was patting beside him. Ethan smiled and scooted over to make space for her when she approached. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you having?” Ethan asked, waving the waitress over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A Long Island please,” she replied. Ethan was wearing a pair of jeans and a black shirt that pulled tight over his biceps. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to take your jacket off? I can put it with mine.” he asked after placing her drink order. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ummm...sure.” She agreed nervously looking over at Braun. Cindy was right, he wasn’t paying any attention to her as she slid the jacket off and handed it to Ethan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan tried hard to keep his jaw off the floor when he saw Adalynn’s top. The waitress arriving with her drink gave him time to adjust himself and clear his throat. She was going to kill him. Before he could say anything he saw Scarlett approaching their booth and he groaned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ethan! I looked all over for you tonight!” She tried to come closer but the security wouldn’t let her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adalynn stared at the blonde, suddenly feeling like a nun. Scarlett’s dress left little to the imagination and she felt Ethan shift beside her. Drake and Renee appeared beside Scarlett causing her to frown when they were let in immediately. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Adalynn come dance with me, Drake won’t anymore.” Renee asked, pouting at Drake who was glaring at Scarlett. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes please,” Adalynn shot out of her seat, thankful to get away from Scarlett and Ethan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He doesn’t want her, you know.” Renee smiled as they took a breather between songs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She wants him though.” Adalynn argued. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve known Ethan for a long time, he won’t go back to Scarlett. He has his eyes on you. And you are making him work for it. I for one think it’s hilarious to watch.” Renee laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not trying to lead him on, I just…” Adalynn trailed off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, it’s good for him. But Ethan’s a good guy and you are good for him and his ego. Ugh incoming” Renee warned, looking over Adalynn’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ethan leave you all alone to hang out with that pretty blonde.” Buddy said when Adalynn turned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m clearly dancing with Renee.” Adalynn pointed out with an eye roll. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you come dance with me and let her get back to her husband.” Buddy slurred slightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No thanks, I’m good.” Adalynn turned to Renee and they headed back to the booth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can make you feel real good.” Buddy caught up to them and pulled Adalynn’s arm causing her to stumble closer to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me go Buddy.” Adalynn tried to pull her arm away but couldn’t. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw come on, you’re going to be with that tan wannabe when i’m right here.” Adalynn cringed at Buddy’s words close to her ear and the smell of beer on his breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Renee had arrived at the booth without Adalynn, Ethan had stood up. Seeing red when she told them Buddy was harassing her he headed in the direction Renee pointed with the rest of the group in tow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adalynn was clearly uncomfortable and trying to get Buddy to let her go when they reached them. She looked relieved when they approached. Before Ethan could say or do anything, a slightly drunk Braun had grabbed Buddy by the shirt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nobody touches my sister, she’s not going to be losing her virginity to the likes of you.” Braun yelled before shoving him across the floor. Ethan wasn’t sure he had heard Braun correctly until he saw Adalynn go white.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Braun!” Adalynn squeaked, now turning red as the group stared at her in shock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a virgin?” Scarlett scoffed, “I knew you guys couldn’t be more than friends.” She turned to look at Ethan but he was still staring at Adalynn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me” Adalynn looked on the verge of tears but she held her head up and turned towards the door, quickly followed by Cindy and Renee who shot Braun a dirty look. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Adalynn wait!” She could hear Cindy &amp; Renee calling her and she stopped and took a deep breath. How could Braun out her to half of the damn company. She was not necessarily embarrassed but It was nobody’s damn business. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine” she said when the two caught up with her, Renee handing her the coat she’d left behind. It was warm enough she didn’t need it but it was one of her favorites. “I just want to go back to my room.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can come with you.” Renee offered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Braun shouldn’t have announced it to the world, I’ll make sure he knows it.” Cindy grumbled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really it’s fine, you guys go celebrate. I just can’t stand to see Scarlett’s smug face right now.” Adalynn insisted with a smile as she flagged a taxi to take her back to the hotel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could see her silhouette sitting by the pool. Renee has told him she was probably down here when he’d stopped by her room to check on her after he had changed when they got back from the club. He had wanted to come back as soon as Renee and Cindy had renentered the club without her but they had told him she wanted some space and chewed him out for not doing something about Scarlett. Ignoring her clearly wasn’t working and it was going to cause problems if he wanted an actual relationship with Adalynn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their anger turned to Braun when he tried to veto a relationship. How could he just yell that in a room full of people and Adalynn’s sex life or lack of was none of his concern. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey” he said as he approached her. She had changed into a tank top and a pair of sweats that were currently rolled up to her knees as she dangled her feet in the water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Adalynn replied softly, quickly wiping at her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Want some company.” He asked as he sat down beside her. When she shrugged he pulled off his sandals and his feet joined hers in the water. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If it makes you feel any better, I don’t think Cindy is giving Braun that gift she promised him earlier.” Ethan mentioned after a few minutes of sitting in silence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good” Adalynn giggled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ok?” Ethan asked cautiously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Buddy didn’t hurt me and Braun…ugh I’m tired of him being so overprotective.” Adalynn finished with a huff. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you really are…” Ethan trailed off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A virgin? Yes, I, Adalynn Strowman, am a virgin.” Adalynn declared before placing her head in her hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s not a bad thing. It’s pretty impressive actually.” Ethan patted her on the back. “I mean you’re hot, funny and nice. How no one is waiting back home for you yet is completely beyond me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you seen my brother? It’s not something that’s ever happened. Our parents are older so Braun pretty much raised me. He never tried to scare me into not having sex. He just made sure everyone I dated knew who he was and looking back I’m sure he threatened them.” Adalynn laughed a little bitterly. “Then he signed with WWE and became a wrestler. I felt like most guys just wanted to use me to try and get to him. After a while I just lost interest in the whole business. I figured out I didn’t need a man anyway.” Adalynn finished with a shrug and a wink that sent several visuals flying through Ethan’s head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to say something defending the male gender and their superiority to whatever toys she may have discovered but he simply couldn’t get his brain to turn off the image of her touching herself. He finally snapped out of it when he saw her shiver and felt how cold her arm was when he brushed against it. Unzipping his hoodie he placed it around her shoulders and she smiled gratefully, tugging it around herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish you could have stayed at the club longer.” Ethan scratched the back of his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm? Why’s that?” Adalynn asked as she pulled her feet out of the water and placed her head on her knees. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You looked great and I didn’t get to ask you to dance.” Ethan admitted looking at her with a half smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can dance now.” Adalynn suggested biting her lip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no music.” Ethan pointed out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adalynn shrugged and stood up, holding her hand out to Ethan who took it and stood up as well. Stepping closer she laid her head on his chest and wrapped her other arm around his waist. He wrapped his arm around her and they started swaying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adalynn smiled at the way his heartbeat had sped up when she pressed against him. She probably shouldn’t have suggested it but she was feeling rebellious after Braun’s declaration. She wanted to be pressed up against Ethan, no lights except for the harvest moon and dancing to the rhythm of his heartbeat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Have you seen my black hoodie?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nooo.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re wearing it, aren’t you?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adalynn grinned at her phone. He was right, she was wearing the black hoodie. It was one in the growing pile of his clothing she was accumulating. Snapping a selfie of herself she sent it with another message. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s warmer than mine. You can have it back at the gym. I’m on my way.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Braun had apologized the day after his celebration and after a long discussion had agreed to lighten up a little. They were a couple weeks out from Wrestlemania, Braun had entered a feud with former partner Bray Wyatt and Adalynn was halfway through her three month position. She loved it more and more every show and had dropped hints with Ashley that she was willing to stick around if a spot opened up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Today she was looking for a new gym and had agreed to meet Ethan at his to try it out. Her current gym was a yoga mat and a couple sets of weights in the corner of her bedroom and she wanted to expand her workouts. Ethan was clearly in great shape and was hopefully more patient than Braun who was a very meticulous teacher. Ethan was waiting by his vehicle when she pulled into the nearly empty lot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are they open?” She asked him, grabbing her bag from the back seat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya, just not as busy this time of day, that’s why I picked it.” Ethan replied as they headed for the entrance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While they were putting their bags in a locker and changing their shoes, Adalynn pulled Ethan’s hoodie off and handed it to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here before I forget, I packed another one...what’s wrong?” Adalynn paused when Ethan stared at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, nothing.” Ethan shook his head and tore his eyes away from the red and black sports bra/legging combo. “But if you’re not wearing a shirt, neither am I” he added as he pulled his T-shirt over his head and threw it in the locker with the hoodie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Works for me. Hey we match!” Adalynn pointed at his red and black shorts with a grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An hour later Adalynn groaned and sat down on the weight bench across from Ethan. He was a more patient instructor than Braun, but more intense with his workouts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you giving up on me Addy?” Ethan laughed between sets on the bench press. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think, I'll just watch.” She winked, taking a drink of water as he geared up to start his last one. It was a nice view and she wasn’t ashamed of it. Ethan laughed and sat the bar in it’s holder. They did a cool down and stretching before grabbing their bags and heading to the cars. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have any plans tonight?” Ethan asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was going to see if someone wanted to continue our marathon. We’ve been slacking.” Adalynn nudged him with her elbow. They were still working their way through the Marvel movies and the third Thor was next up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll bring dinner, 6:00 sound good?” Ethan threw his bag in the trunk of his SUV. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds perfect.” Adalynn smiled. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span></span>
  
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re just friends.” Adalynn insisted as their food arrived at the table. They were on the road again and she was having lunch with Renee &amp; Cindy at a little restaurant not far from the arena. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right...not dating but you hold hands in the elevator, spend most of your free time texting each other and hang out all the time whether we are on the road or not.” Renee raised her eyebrow at Adalynn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t forget the pile of his clothes in “Addy’s” room.” Cindy added. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you think if he wanted to be more than friends he would have asked me out by now?” Adalynn pointed out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well he does have Braun breathing down his neck, and you're a virgin. Maybe he needs a little push?” suggested Renee. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re just close friends.” Adalynn insisted again though she looked a little red. “Why don’t we talk about how Drake is going to do in the Cruiserweight tournament instead.” she suggested.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no you don’t! You need to talk to him about this.” Cindy pointed her fork at Adalynn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree, you need to figure out what’s going on with him. Drake and he have been discussing a lot lately and you owe it to yourself.” Renee added.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, I’ll go talk to him after his workout.” Adalynn conceded. “Now can we change the subject?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but we will expect an update later.” Cindy warned as they turned to talking about Drake and the tournament. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan checked his watch and debated sending Addy a text asking her to come over but decided he should shower first. He wanted to do this right and smelling like the gym wasn’t going to win him points. He was going to do it tonight. He kept repeating it over and over in his head. It sounded cheesy and he knew it but everytime he had tried to ask her out on an official date in the past couple weeks had ended in him stuttering. Unlocking the door to his room, he threw his bag on the floor and headed to the bathroom but stopped suddenly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What in the hell are you doing here? How did you get in my room?” Ethan growled when he saw Scarlett, dressed in a robe, standing by his bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told them I was your fiance and forgot my key, they let me in when I showed them that picture from that night in Vegas” Scarlett winked and ran her finger down Ethan’s chest. “You aren’t happy to see me?” she pouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to get dressed and get out, I have no interest in you or whatever you think is going to happen here. I thought I made that perfectly clear. My interests are elsewhere.” Ethan pushed her hand away and stepped back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re really going to pick that tiny brunette over this?” Scarlett dropped the blanket to reveal she wasn’t wearing anything. “She’s a virgin, she will never be able to please you like I can, like you know I can.” Scarlett stepped towards him and he took another step back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This has nothing to do with her. You and I are over” Ethan averted his eyes and pointed towards the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A knock on the door stopped Scarlett from replying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get dressed and get out, I have plans tonight.” Ethan said as he headed towards the door praying to any god that was listening that anyone but Addy was on the other side. He inwardly cursed when he saw her and she smiled brightly at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I was wondering if we could talk…” Addy started, trailing off as Scarlett appeared behind Ethan. “Oh...sorry, I didn’t realize you had company...I’ll talk to you later.” she stuttered as she turned and walked quickly down the hallway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Addy wait!” She heard Ethan yell and his footsteps following her but she kept going. She was mad at herself for getting her hopes up, she should have listened to her instincts when she first started. She was there to try and get a job with the Glam Squad. This wasn’t a movie, this was real life, he wasn’t going to profess his love for her. She only had a few weeks left before her temporary position was done and according to Ashley, the lady was excited to be back at work. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Addy, let me explain.” Ethan caught her at the stairwell, gently grabbing her elbow and turning her to face him. “I didn’t know she was there, she talked them into giving her a key by showing them an old photo of us. I just got back from my workout, I was going to text you, I wanted to talk to you too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t owe me an explanation.” Adalynn whispered and tried to leave again but he stopped her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Addy, I swear, she means nothing, don’t let this come between us.” Ethan could see the hurt in her eyes as she tried to avoid looking at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There was never an us, Ethan. I have to go.” Adalynn’s voice cracked as she turned and hurried down the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adalynn reached her room and was partly relieved and partly disappointed that Ethan hadn’t followed her. Fumbling to open her door as her eyes welled up she finally got it and hurried inside, collapsing on her bed. She attempted to force herself to stop crying. Her phone started ringing in her pocket and she pulled it out to see Ethan’s name. Declining it she put it on the bed beside her. It rang three more times before there was silence in her room again and she breathed a sigh of relief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan cursed and threw his phone on his bed as his fourth call went to voicemail. They had just arrived at this hotel and he didn’t know which room she was in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, love? Your little virgin ran away?” Scarlett purred, she had gotten dressed when Ethan chased Adalynn but she was still in the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you still here? I told you to fucking leave!” He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the door. Opening it he steered her into the hallway. “Because you seem to have hearing problems, I will tell you again. I want nothing to do with you. We are over and if you ever go near Adalynn again, I will make sure your wrestling future is non-existent.” Ethan grabbed the keycard out of her hand and slammed the door in her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He immediately called Drake and told him what happened. He could hear Renee yelling in the background and a door slam followed by Drake informing him that Renee was going to talk to her and that he was heading to Ethan’s room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The knock on the door snapped Adalynn out of her concentration on her ceiling. Ignoring it she rolled over on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Adalynn, it’s me and Cindy” Renee called, followed by another knock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Knowing they wouldn’t leave until she answered, Adalynn sat up and shuffled to the door. After a deep breath she opened it and her friends pushed their way in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ethan called Drake and told us what happened, Scarlett....” Renee started but Adalynn cut her off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please don’t defend him to me right now. I should never have entertained the idea, I knew better.” Adalynn sighed. “I should have trusted Braun.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cindy and Renee nodded before pulling her into a hug that proved too much for her emotions, Adalynn broke down with a sob as they wrapped their arms tighter around her. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span></span>
  
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan saw her heading towards the elevator as he entered the hotel. She was by herself, headphones in and if she was taking the elevator that meant she was on a higher floor. Especially because the older hotel, while pretty, had an equally older looking elevator. She would take the stairs if she was only a couple floors up. Knowing this was probably the last chance he would get to tell her before the news broke publically, he left his bags with Drake and sprinted towards the elevator which had just opened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adalynn took a deep breath as she stepped into the elevator, as she turned to punch in her floor number she saw Ethan barely squeeze in before the doors closed. She had been successfully avoiding him for almost two weeks. She had heard multiple accounts of the event and they all seemed to line up with what Ethan had told her but she just couldn’t make herself let him in again. This was her last week on the Glam Squad anyway, she had started discreetly looking into other promotions to see if they had any openings. She knew from the people that were doing it that a cross promotional relationship was difficult, especially with Vince. Braun knew what had happened but he was torn between his friend who he knew was miserable, his sister who was pretending she wasn’t miserable and his girlfriend who thought they were both idiots. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey” Adalynn said as she pulled her headphones out and prayed the elevator moved quickly. Stupid seventh floor room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Addy, I wanted to talk to you about....” Ethan started but was cut off by a screeching noise and the elevator shuttering. A glance at the panel showed that all the floors were lit up and the emergency call light was flashing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ethan..” Adalynn’s terrified whisper made him turn to her after hitting the call button. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, just breathe, okay?” Ethan reached out to where she was clinging to the bar in the corner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s happening?” Her voice was barely a whisper and she was growing pale. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure,” he tried to sound confident as he reached over to hit the button again. Adalynn whimpered and grabbed on to his arm as a loud creak echoed in the elevator. He could feel her shaking and reached for his phone, thankful when he saw he had service. Pulling up the number for the hotel he pressed call and put his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, the elevator brakes are stuck, they have a call into their maintenance company and they are sending a guy out. The doors will not open between floors for safety reasons. We are going to be here for a little bit.” Ethan informed her after he hung up the phone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is literally my worst nightmare.” Adalynn groaned from where she had slid to the floor during Ethan’s call to the front desk. “I don’t have any service.” she added when she pulled out her phone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I sent a text to Braun and Drake. They just got here.” Ethan gently sat down beside her. He wanted time to talk to her and now he had it. “Are you doing ok?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just gotta focus on breathing.” she had her head back and eyes closed as she took deep breaths. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Addy, I know this isn't the best time but I have to talk to you.” Ethan turned towards her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know Scarlett snuck into your room, I know you told her off in the hallway and warned her to stay away from me. Which she has done by the way, just glares at me from afar.” Adalynn turned her head to look at him and gave him a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you believe me. But that’s not all I wanted to talk to you about.” Ethan took a deep breath. “I wanted to apologize for not asking you on a real actual date sooner. That I desperately wanted to but I couldn’t put you in that position until I knew for sure.” He paused to figure out how to reveal the news. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Knew what?” Adalynn looked confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Drake and I are leaving WWE. When we signed with them we were promised more than chasing the 24/7 title around along with all the other crap we’ve done on the main roster. We are signing with AEW and I didn’t want to make a commitment to you when your dream was to be part of the Glam Squad and Braun is a champion now. I didn’t want you to have to choose…” Ethan trailed off when he noticed she was starting to giggle. “Why are you laughing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been making inquiries at AEW also. The Glam Squad doesn’t have any openings for the foreseeable future. I wanted to tell you sooner that I knew you were telling the truth but didn’t think it was worth stirring everything up when I was leaving.” Adalynn’s giggle turned into a laugh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her laugh turned into a squeak of panic when the elevator shuddered again. Ethan pulled her into his lap so she was straddling him and she buried her head into his chest. A voice came over the speaker letting them know that the maintenance man had arrived and they would be out soon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank God.” Adalynn murmured, raising her head from Ethan’s chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Adalynn Strowman. Will you go out with me? On a real, pick you up at the door with flowers, date?” Ethan grinned at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmmmm…” Adalynn pretended to think about it. “Yes, Ethan Carter, I think I will. But only if you bring blue roses.” she giggled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Deal, Thursday when we are back home?” Ethan replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds perfect.” Adalynn agreed as the lights on the panel turned off and the emergency light stopped blinking. The elevator lurched and they felt it move downward, the main floor light dinged and the door opened smoothly revealing Braun, Cindy &amp; Drake in front of a group of people. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s about damn time you two made up.” Cindy elbowed Drake and added “you owe me $20.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adalynn blushed and quickly scrambled off of Ethan’s lap to her feet. Ethan stood as well and helped her grab her bags and exit the elevator. Braun immediately pulled her into a hug, followed by Cindy who whispered in her ear about needing to know all the details later. The hotel owner was next to approach them offering numerous apologies and assuring them their stay would be taken care of and that their rooms had been upgraded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does that mean my room is on a higher floor now?” Adalynn asked, clearly not thrilled about getting back in the elevator. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take the stairs with you.” Ethan offered as they got their room cards. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like that.” Adalynn smiled at him, “But my bags.” she groaned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can take them up on the elevator for you.” Drake offered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks bud.” Ethan clapped him on the shoulder and held out his hand to Adalynn, “Ready?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready!” Adalynn grabbed his hand as they headed for the stairs. Cindy put her hand on Braun’s chest to stop him from saying anything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave them be, you know they’ve both been miserable.” Cindy patted him as the two disappeared up the stairwell. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That should hold up no matter what you two get up to tonight.” Cindy put the finishing touches on Adalynn’s lipstick and winked before moving to the side and letting Adalynn look in the mirror. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adalynn blushed as she admired Cindy’s work. She had agreed to come help her get ready for the date with Ethan. Her hair and makeup were now done and she was going back and forth between a flowery high-low cut sundress or a more form fitting black one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He likes you in sundresses.” Cindy pointed out as Adalynn looked at the dresses laid out on her bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right.” taking her robe off, Adalynn slipped into the sundress. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Matching bra and panties?” Cindy teased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going to sleep with him on the first date,” Adalynn rolled her eyes. “I just like the confidence boost from wearing them.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhhhmmmm” Cindy responded. “Don’t worry about your brother tonight. He doesn't’ know a thing.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel kinda bad hiding it from him.” Adalynn admitted as she fastened her black stilettos. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s going to need a minute to adjust to the idea. He knows and trusts Ethan but he’s still someone trying to date his little sister.” Cindy pointed out causing Adalynn to nod.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The doorbell rang and Cindy clapped excitedly. Ignoring her, Adalynn headed to answer the door, opening it to reveal Ethan carrying a bouquet of blue roses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi.” she greeted admiring the way his grey slacks and black button up with sleeves rolled up to his elbows showed off his physique. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You look amazing.” Ethan said, clearing his throat and handing her the flowers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you! These are beautiful!” Adalynn exclaimed, smelling them and smiling. “Just let me grab a vase.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take care of them and lock up.” Cindy appeared behind Adalynn exchanging her the flowers for her clutch. “You kids have fun.” she added as she shooed them off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The date was going horribly and Ethan let out a sigh of frustration as the, now sobbing, man was escorted out of the restaurant. He had planned it out so well and it was a complete disaster. He had reserved a private room and table in the back of the very nice restaurant, but upon arrival the hostess had regretfully informed him that they had double booked the table and the other couple had arrived first. Adalynn, in her never ending kindness, had smiled softly and told him the public dining area would be fine. As they had looked over the menus the man at the table beside them started an elaborate and long winded proposal to which the woman promptly declined, admitted she was sleeping with his brother and immediately left. The man proceeded to call his brother and have a very...lively conversation that included a string of creative curse words before he was asked to leave the building. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry Addy.” Ethan sounded so defeated, Adalynn reached out and gave his hand a squeeze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine Ethan, you can’t control any of it. Now how cheesy do you think the Cannelloni Di Carne is?” Adalynn’s soft touch had him relaxing and looking at his menu again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before they could place their orders, another couple was seated at the table beside them and started arguing about the babysitter. Adalynn giggled and hid behind her menu. The man flung his hand in the air to accentuate his point only to collide with the waiter who was bringing water to their table. The tray flew backwards, spilling two glasses of water and ice across Adalynn. She gasped in shock at the cold as chaos broke out around her. The couple started arguing louder, the waiter was apologizing profusely as the hostess rushed over with a towel and Ethan looked like he was ready to murder someone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ethan, why don’t we go for a walk?” Adalynn burst out laughing as she accepted the towel and began to dry off her dress. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Addy…” he started but she cut him off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine, I’m too nervous to be hungry anyway. Show me the park you always do yoga at.” Adalynn smiled and placed her hand on his chest. Ethan hung his head in defeat before nodding his head. Adalynn went to the restroom while Ethan sorted everything out with the very apologetic manager who offered a complimentary meal anytime they wanted to come back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since we are here, there’s someone I want you to meet.” Ethan had come up with another plan by the time they made it to the park near his house. Pulling into the empty lot her parked and looked over at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ummm...ok?” Adalynn said, clearly nervous. The sun was setting and she couldn’t see anyone in the park. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They began to walk down a little path by the lake, Ethan pointing out various statues and gardens as they went. He had made up nicknames for some and Adalynn was doubled over laughing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Some artist would be thrilled to know that he put all the work into that statue and you think it looks like poop.” Adalynn snorted when Ethan pointed out what was supposed to be a water droplet hitting the ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My friend is usually right up here.” Ethan laughed and squeezed her hand as they approached a grassy area that looked over the lake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before she could respond they heard a rustle of feathers followed by loud quacking. Adalynn pressed herself closer to Ethan as a large white goose approached from the edge of the lake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ummmm...Ethan?” she whispered as it stopped in front of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey buddy!” Ethan greeted the goose. “I’m not staying for yoga today but I wanted you to meet Adalynn.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi…” Adalynn waved as the goose made a noise that sounded surprisingly similar to a huff before turning and waddling away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Same time tomorrow though!” Ethan called after it and the goose honked in return. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw the instagram posts but I didn’t believe you had actually made friends with a goose.” Adalynn stared at Ethan with wide eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad to know you were still watching my instagram.” Ethan winked and laughed when Adalynn punched his arm lightly. Her stomach growled and she blushed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I’m hungry now.” Adalynn laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a little pizza place around the corner?” Ethan suggested. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vegetables on pizza are gross.” Ethan stated flatly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you were all about being healthy? Keto? Working out?” Adalynn replied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A man needs meat, especially on his pizza.” Ethan declared. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. Meat lovers it is, but we have to get extra cheese!” she countered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Deal. A large meat lover with extra cheese and a side order of breadsticks please.” Ethan ordered from the counter. Paying, he grabbed their drinks and found a small table near the window. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is nice.” Adalynn smiled as she put the straw in her drink. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not as nice as the restaurant earlier.” Ethan grumbled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But nicer than a hotel room.” she countered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Touche’,” he laughed and nodded his beer at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you feel about your last WWE show?” Adalynn asked as their breadsticks arrived.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m actually excited. Drake and I have been working on new gimmicks and I'm more than ready to move on.” Ethan smiled. “I’m thinking about throwing a party to celebrate my freedom.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A Freeec3 party? Oh! ECFreed party!” Adalynn suggested. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect!” Ethan added. “ECFreed barbecue and pool party.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds fun! When are you thinking of having it? My schedule is pretty open” Adalynn laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably next weekend.” Ethan replied, pausing as the waiter brought their pizza. “I’m glad you want to come and my terrible date isn't running you off.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It all hinges on how good this pizza is.” Adalynn winked as she took a bite. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What time is it?” Adalynn yawned as they walked up the stairs to her apartment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Almost 12:30.” Ethan replied, looking at his watch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t realize it had gotten so late.” she smiled up at him  “I had a really good time tonight.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad considering you got water dumped on you at the start.” Ethan shook his head and laughed as they reached her door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It will make for a fun story to tell in the future.” Adalynn grimaced inwardly as the words tumbled out, blushing at the implication of a future. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Definitely.” Ethan grinned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neither realized that they were slowly drifting closer until Adalynn tried to put her key in the lock and ended up dropping it. Ethan squatted down to pick it up and found himself body to body with her when he stood. She mumbled a thank you and bit her lip causing Ethan to take a deep breath and clear his throat to distract himself from staring at them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, i’ll talk to you tomorrow?” Adalynn asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya” Ethan scratched the back of his head. “Tomorrow.” Adalynn opened her door as Ethan turned to leave. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ethan” Adalynn whispered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya” Ethan nearly collided with her when he turned quickly back to her. He grabbed her hip to steady her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You forgot to kiss me goodnight.” she whispered again before wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span></span>
  
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their kiss broke as Drake walked into the kitchen informing them that Braun had arrived. Adalynn pouted and Ethan chuckled. They had been “officially” dating for a little over a week now. Apart from some heated kisses. things had been fairly mild which Adalynn was thankful for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know you are going to have to tell him eventually.” Drake raised an eyebrow at them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know” Adalynn sighed, “he just won’t take it well, he never has.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drake’s right, I don’t want to keep hiding this from him.” Ethan added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, what if we tell him tomorrow, I don’t want him to ruin your party.” Adalynn smiled when Ethan agreed with a nod. They had worked hard over the past week to put together the BBQ and people were starting to arrive. Ethan had opened up his entire backyard and let Adalynn decorate with rope lights and tiki torches. The pool and hot tub had been cleaned, plenty of drinks and food had been bought and the grill was going. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at that dear, Adalynn beat us.” Cindy winked at Adalynn as they entered the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not my fault you two are perpetually late. I’m going to change into my suit, Cindy, why don’t you come too?” Adalynn cast a pointed look at her friend who followed her to the guest bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So...did you decide when you were going to tell Braun? I can’t keep him distracted forever.” Cindy checked her already perfect lipstick in the mirror. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are going to tell him tomorrow.” Adalynn sounded worried as she slid out of her clothes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You and Ethan are good for each other, he will see that...eventually.” Cindy’s smile turned into a laugh as she saw the tiny black bikini Adalynn had changed into. “Are you trying to make the man combust?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adalynn just smirked and winked at her friend. To be honest she was wondering what kind of effect it would have on Ethan. And if it sent him “for a swim” as Cindy had affectionately called it the last time Ethan had seen her in a bikini.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan groaned inwardly when Addy and Cindy emerged from the house. He didn’t think it was possible but the black bikini was smaller than the white one she had worn at the hotel pool weeks ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hopefully the water isn't too warm yet.” Ethan grumbled under his breath, taking a swig of the beer in his hand and turning the steaks on the grill somewhat aggressively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that mate?” Drake smirked at his friend’s discomfort. Laughing when Ethan shot him a glare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Easy for you to laugh, you have a wife.” Ethan retorted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You aren’t trying to put pressure on sweet little Adalynn are you?” Drake asked with a grin, knowing full well that for starters Ethan would never pressure a woman into sleeping with him, not like he had trouble, Drake thought dryly. But if he wasn’t already in love with her he was definitely on the way. How Braun hadn’t figured out they were together yet was a testament to Cindy’s distracting skills.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan responded by rolling his eyes and heading towards the pool, diving in and swimming over to where some of the guests had gathered. Across the yard Adalynn smirked to herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few hours later as the party was winding down and they were cleaning up, Ethan caught Adalynn in the hallway. She smiled and put her arms around his neck as he approached her and leaned into his kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would have sworn the white one was my favorite but this black one is better.” Ethan trailed his finger across the strap around her neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have others in varying colors...and coverage” Adalynn giggled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh really?” Ethan pressed against her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmmhmmmm” Adalynn shivered when her bare stomach came into contact with his. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan pulled her into another kiss, that ended with her back against the wall and both of them panting as he rested his forehead against hers when they broke apart for air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Addy, I….” He was cut off by Ethan’s name being roared across the house. Too late they realized the hallway window gave a clear view to the trash and on the side of the house which Braun happened to be taking the trash out to during their makeout session. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adalynn grabbed Ethan’s hand as they headed towards the kitchen where the roar had come from. Cindy, Drake and Renee were standing in front of a furious Braun who locked eyes on them as soon as they rounded the corner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My sister Ethan! My sister! The one person I told you, you could not make a move on!” Braun moved towards Ethan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Braun please.” Adalynn moved between them but Ethan gently tugged her behind him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Addy, we knew this was coming. Braun, it’s not what you think.” Ethan started but Braun cut him off again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to protect her from me! I’m supposed to be protecting her from you! Is this because I told you you couldn’t ask her out? Adalynn is too naive to know better.” Braun was pacing now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Braun I’m an adult! It’s only been official a week. Ethan is not taking advantage of me, we haven’t even made it past what you saw in the hallway. I may be a virgin but I’m not a freaking nun.” Adalynn stepped forward again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Honey, they are great for each other. Ethan is one of your best friends.” Cindy pipped in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You knew about this? Who else knew about this?” Braun looked around the circle as everyone avoided making eye contact. “You all knew and no one told me!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone started talking at once; Adalynn and Cindy were trying to explain why they kept it from him, Drake and Renee were trying to make him see that someone he trusted as much as Ethan would be a great match for his sister and Braun was still pacing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love her” Ethan yelled, bringing everyone to a stop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You what?” Braun yelled back. Adalynn’s gasp made Ethan turn to her and grab her hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, I am completely head over heels in love with you. And it’s not because you are hot or a virgin. It’s because you’re smart and funny and kind to everyone.” Ethan sighed. “I wanted to tell you in a more romantic...and private...setting.” He looked around at their friends who were staring at him in shock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ethan, she’s my sister man.” Braun sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know and I tried, I really tried to stay away from her. But we had a lot of time to hang out while you were all off on your dates.” Ethan turned to Braun and shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Braun, remember what we talked about.” Cindy leaned up and whispered in his ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, I don’t like it but I won’t stand in the way. But I have rules! No making out when I’m around or groping or excessive touching, no sleepovers, no...” he was interrupted by Cindy coughing and raising an eyebrow. “And I don’t care how good of friends we are, if you hurt her, I will break every bone in your body.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds fair.” Ethan agreed and held out his hand. Surprised when Braun pulled him in for a hug, not surprised that he whispered more threats in his ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, I think it’s time we all head home.” Renee announced, earning a grateful look from Adalynn who had barely spoken since Ethan’s declaration. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan closed the door behind Drake and headed back to the kitchen where Adalynn had just started the dishwasher. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s everything I think, I should get going too.” Adalynn smiled nervously at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay with me tonight.” Ethan blurted out before he could stop himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have any clothes or a toothbrush.” Adalynn reminded him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have plenty of clothes and I’m sure I have an extra unused toothbrush.” Ethan pulled her into his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ethan I’m not ready.” Adalynn looked at the ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not about that, I’ll be a perfect gentleman. You can have the bed, I’ll stay in the other room, I just told you I loved you and I just want you here in the morning. No pressure and you don’t have to say it back.” Ethan looked at her almost pleadingly. “Scout’s honor” he added and held up his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, i’ll stay.” Adalynn agreed after thinking for a minute. Ethan scooped her up and spun her around, causing her to giggle, before flipping off the light switch and heading upstairs. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span></span>
  
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adalynn blushed as Cindy practically dragged her into the store. Why had she even said anything? Because you didn’t know what else to do, she reminded herself with a grumble. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been two weeks since Ethan had told her he loved her. Two weeks they had slept in the same bed every night, sometimes at her apartment and sometimes at his. Ethan had been honest about being a gentleman. He hadn’t tried to make a move or push boundaries. Unfortunately for Addy she was starting to wish he would. She had tried to deepen the kisses and lengthen the touches but Ethan always pulled back and she couldn’t find the words to tell him she wanted more. She had expressed her frustration to Cindy who had dragged her to the adult store they were currently in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been in front of everyone in a bikini that covers less than most of these. Why are you blushing?” Cindy asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t trying to seduce them into bed with me in a bikini.” Adalynn retorted as she took in the racks of lingerie. “I don’t even know where to start.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I think Ethan is a simple man and you don’t want something too strappy. That can cause problems for some men.” Cindy winked at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not want to hear about whatever you and my brother do in the bedroom.” Adalynn’s look of disgust caused Cindy to laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just saying when there’s too much going on, it’s confusing for all parties to get it out of the way.” Cindy held up a leather and lace set that had numerous criss crossing straps as an example. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it, no straps. What about something like this?” Adalynn held up a white lace teddy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh that’s cute!” Cindy grinned as Adalynn continued to look through the racks. She knew Ethan had been struggling to wait until Adalynn was ready. Even Braun had laughed at the amount of cold showers he had been taken. She looked over at Adalynn’s excited gasp to see her holding up a simple gauzy emerald green robe with a matching thong. “If he doesn't jump you in that, you have a whole different problem on your hands.” Her words caused Adalynn to bite her lip and blush again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll be home in 5 minutes.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adalynn took a deep breath after reading the message and headed to the bathroom to check her appearance for the millionth time. She had showered, shaved and put her “look” together obsessively. Ethan liked her hair down so she had towel dried it and let it curl naturally. She had decided against makeup or shoes and was hoping to let her new lingerie do the talking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The robe was loosely tied at her waist showing a generous amount of cleavage, not like the flimsy gauze left much to the imagination anyway. She was also pretty sure the thong would fall apart by him merely looking at it but she was ready and she wanted this with him. She just had to make him see that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She heard his car pull into the drive followed by him entering the house. Now or never she thought before yelling that she was in the bedroom. It felt like an eternity before she saw the door start to open. Ethan entered and immediately froze when he saw her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey” she whispered as he took in her appearance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Addy…” his voice came out gruff and he paused to clear his throat. “...this is new.” he gulped when she took a few steps closer to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you like it?” she spun around slowly, spurred on by the bulge she could see appearing in the front of his grey slacks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan nodded his head, struggling to keep his eyes on her face as she walked closer. Hesitantly she reached out and placed a hand on his chest. She could swear she felt his heartbeat through his shirt. Leaning in closer she toyed with the top button on his shirt, undoing it and then moving down to the next one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Addy, what are you doing?” Ethan’s voice came out gruff again and Adalynn smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you.” Adalynn whispered, blushing in spite of the confidence she was trying to show.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was all Ethan needed to scoop her up and place her on the dresser so he had a better angle to crash his lips to hers. He pulled back when they both needed to breathe but his hands lingered on her hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re sure” he asked, pressing his forehead to hers and praying he had the strength to stop if she wanted to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her response was to run her hands from his abs to his chest and over his shoulders, pulling his shirt along with it. After his shirt had been flung across the room she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer, pressing herself completely against him and leaving a trail of kisses across his chest and up his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan groaned and his hands moved from her hips to her ass, squeezing and pressing her closer to where his pants had become uncomfortable tight. He lifted her off the dresser and headed toward the bed. Laying her gently down he pressed a kiss to her lips before standing up and undoing his belt and removing his pants. He caught her hands when she sat up and went for his boxers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no you don’t.” he shook his head at her and pressed her back into the mattress, kissing her again when she pouted. He left a trail of kisses from her ear to the space between her breasts. His hands found the tie on the robe and he glanced up at her, pulling it loose when she nodded at him. He groaned at the sight of sun kissed skin completely exposed to him. Leaning back down he flicked his tongue over one of her nipples, grinning at the small whimper that came from her. The whimpers increased as he continued his assault and she squirmed beneath him. He slid one hand down her stomach to cup her through her soaked panties.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ethan” her breath came out in a breathy whimper as she bucked against his hand when it pressed against her. His mouth left her breasts to capture hers in a heated kiss before trailing down her body again. Stopping at the edge of her thong he grinned up at her before snapping the flimsy straps with a flick of his wrist and tossing the scrap of fabric over his shoulder. He leaned back to admire her completely bare to him and noticed a small tremble and flush on her skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re shaking,” he said, pressing a kiss to her stomach just below her belly button.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just a little nervous.” she admitted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t have to do this.” Ethan replied, inwardly praying for strength again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to,” she blushed again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan grinned and trailed his tongue around her belly button and down her abdomen causing Adalynn to whimper when he reached the spot between her legs. He could smell her arousal and without hesitation, Ethan cupped her ass and angled her towards his mouth, slowly licking a line up her slit before probing further causing Adalynn to grip the sheets and moan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thrilled at her response, Ethan slowly slid a finger into her tightness, his tongue never ceasing its attack. Adalynn was overwhelmed with pleasure she had never been able to create on her own and was helpless to do anything but buck beneath him. A second finger joined the first and he fought to maintain control as he twitched in his boxers. He reminded himself that she was a virgin and he had no desire for her to regret this by causing her pain. Especially now that he’s seen how responsive she was he didn’t think he’d be able to give her up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ethan please” she whimpered and Ethan sped up the thrusting and scissoring of his fingers and increased the pressure of his tongue. That was all it took to push her over the edge shaking and whimpering as she buried one hand in his hair and the other in the comforter beneath her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once her legs stopped quivering, Ethan kissed a trail up her body, stopping to nip each nipple and causing her to whimper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ok?” Ethan whispered when he made it to her ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fantastic” she whispered back and pulled him in for a kiss. “I’ve been on the pill for years for regulation.” She added as one of her hands snuck down to palm the bulge in his boxers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan groaned in response and sat back to pull his boxers off while Adalynn tossed the robe to the side and shimmied up the bed until her head was on the pillows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to go slow but if I hurt you…” Ethan started as he crawled up the bed to hover over her but was cut off by her pressing her hand to his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it could hurt, I trust you.” Adalynn replaced her hand with her lips. Ethan lined himself up with her entrance and slowly began to sink himself, groaning as her heat surrounded him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still so tight” he panted, forcing himself to move slowly. He felt her start to tense and latched on to the sensitive spot he’d discovered on her neck, causing her to buck and take more of him. When his hips finally met hers he stilled, waiting for her to adjust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Any pain Adalynn thought she felt quickly faded as the coil in her stomach began to tighten again as Ethan slowly slid into her. She whimpered when he stilled and rocked her hips, eager to feel more of the delicious friction he had created. He obliged by slowly sliding nearly all the way out and then back in. His pace steadily grew as her whimpers and moans spurred him on. Ethan knew he wasn’t going to last long, not after the weeks of anticipation and seeing her spread out beneath him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...fuck...Ethan” she panted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on baby, let go for me.” Ethan grunted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The coil inside her snapped at his words and she saw stars as her orgasm sent waves of pleasure crashing through her. She was vaguely aware of Ethan’s growl as his own orgasm hit him. Adalynn buried her face in his neck as the tremors subsided. His face was buried in her neck and his arms were wrapped around her though he was careful not to crush her. They lay there catching their breath until a sniffle from Adalynn caused him to look up in alarm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, I hurt you. I’m so…” he trailed off as she started giggling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so mad that I have been missing out on that all these years.” She explained with a grin. Ethan sagged with relief and kissed her nose. Easing out of her gently he went to leave the bed but was stopped by her clinging to him with a worried look in her eye. “Wait, where are you going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just to get a washcloth to clean us up.” He kissed her gently and smirked at the dreamy look on her face when he pulled away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly cleaned himself before wetting a washcloth with warm water and taking it to her. She blushed and thanked him, happily accepting the shirt he held out for her. He noticed her nervousness as he pulled on a fresh pair of boxers and rejoined her in bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for trusting me, I love you” He confided, pulling her towards him so they were face to face. She smiled softly, placing a soft kiss on his lips before curling into him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ethan” she whispered a few minutes later when he thought she had fallen asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya baby?” he whispered back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too” Ethan smiled at her words and hugged her closer as they drifted to sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adalynn woke up to something poking her in the back and giggled softly. She bit her lip and smiled when she realized they were both still naked and she was quite comfortably surrounded by Ethan’s warmth. Daring to wiggle back against him he grunted and his hand on her breast tightened causing her to moan softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t start something you can’t finish, Addy.” Ethan’s sleepy voice whispered in her ear causing her to shiver and roll over to face him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look yummy this morning, I love your bedhead.” Adalynn giggled, running her hand through his messy curls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been thinking about cutting it, know any good hair stylists?” He rolled them so he was hovering over her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I may know someone.” She replied, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both groaned at the sound of Ethan’s doorbell. Reaching for his phone and opening his video doorbell app, Ethan cursed under his breath before turning his phone to show Scarlett standing at his front door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s 8:00 in the morning! What could she possibly want? You know what nevermind, I am done with this!” Adalynn quickly hopped out of bed and found Ethan’s discarded shirt from the night before and pulled it on, buttoning it just enough to barely hide that she wasn’t wearing anything else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Addy, what are you doing?” Ethan scrambled to find his boxers in the pile of sheets and clothes around the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taking care of a pest problem.” Adalynn smirked before marching out of the room and to the front door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanted to see if you were up for a little workout…” Scarlett started as soon as Adalynn opened the door. She stopped abruptly on seeing Adalynn standing there instead of Ethan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Scarlett, we already did our workout.” Adalynn smirked at the look on Scarlett’s face as she took in her clothed in nothing but Ethan’s shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Scarlett asked, trying to look around Adalynn to spot Ethan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I was about to have a very good morning until someone came ringing MY boyfriend’s doorbell. So I think the better question is what are you doing here?” Adalynn crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at Scarlett. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your boyfriend!” Scarlett practically yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s enough Scarlett, I told you I wasn’t interested in pursuing any further relationship with you and that I was with Adalynn, which I clearly am. We don’t work for the same company anymore, you have no reason to be here. You need to go.” Ethan’s appearance and words caused the blonde to turn an angry red. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to miss this when you see your little virgin will never measure up to me. And I am done waiting on you to come around.” Scarlett stomped back to her car and peeled out of the driveway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank God.” Adalynn sighed after they closed the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry about that, hopefully she means it this time.” Ethan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright, hopefully she realizes you are mine now and I’m not giving you up.” Adalynn blushed a little as she looked up at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All yours hmmm? I like the sound of that. Are you very sore?” Ethan asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a little.” Adalynn grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get back to that good morning then.” Ethan laughed as he picked her up and headed back to the bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span></span>
  
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m not letting you go. It’s too early to get out of bed.” the husky voice in her ear caused Adalynn to grin as she turned off the alarm clock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you still wanna be in bed with me when Braun gets here.” Adalynn replied as she turned to face him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He knows you’ve been staying here.” Ethan pouted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He doesn’t know we’ve had sex and the fact that we are both naked may give that away.” Adalynn giggled, placing a kiss on his nose before wiggling out of his grasp causing him to pout further. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “We should at least save some water and shower together.” Ethan called as she turned the shower on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just waiting on you.” Adalynn poked her head around the door and winked before disappearing again, causing Ethan to stumble quickly out of bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An hour later they were showered and heading to the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Adalynn opened the door to greet Ethan and Renee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please tell me Ethan’s not wearing camo pants.” Renee whispered as she hugged Adalynn, groaning when Ethan came up behind them and she saw that he was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are they doing?” Adalynn replied, noting Drake also wearing a pair of camo pants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rugged and manly things.” Ethan grinned, pulling Adalynn in for a kiss that caused her to blush and Drake to cough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, have you guys told Braun you’re doing more than sleeping together yet?” Drake asked, his suspicion confirmed by the glare from Ethan and Adalynn turning a deeper red. . </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The conversation ended when the doorbell announced the arrival of Braun and Cindy. Braun also sporting a pair of camo pants and Cindy rolling her eyes when she saw the other two sporting them also. The men had announced they were having a man day earlier in the week when Cindy had made plans to have a spa and shopping day with Adalynn and Renee that weekend. They had been very secretive about their plans, much to the girls' amusement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright ladies, I have a pedicure chair with my name on it. Boys, try not to injure yourselves.” Cindy announced before giving Braun a peck on the cheek and ushering Adalynn and Renee out the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, I can’t take it anymore, spill everything!” Renee exclaimed from Adalynn’s right followed by Cindy agreeing from her other side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew you guys trapped me in the middle on purpose!” Adalynn exclaimed. They had started their spa day off with massages and manicures before moving on to pedicures and had just gotten seated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t change the subject. We went shopping a week ago for that lingerie.” Cindy raised her eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I saw that kiss this morning.” Renee reminded her with a poke in the arm causing her to blush. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The lingerie came in very handy that night, it didn’t survive though.” Adalynn grinned causing her friends to laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to know details because Ethan is basically my brother, but did he hurt you? Because if he did…” Renee was cut off by Adalynn blushing and shaking her hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was very gentle and considerate. It barely hurt.” Adalynn replied. “He was really sweet the whole time.” she added a little wistfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you feel like a new woman the next morning.” Cindy asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was a pissed off woman, Scarlett showed up.” Adalynn grumbled before telling them about the interaction causing them to burst into laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She deserves it, no means no for guys too.” Renee shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should we see about meeting the guys for lunch?” Cindy asked as their pedicures finished up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! I want to know what they are doing and why they all had matching pants.” Adalynn added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll text Drake, my nails are dry.” Renee said as she picked up her phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to ask Addy to move in with me.” Ethan said it quickly before he lost his nerve. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think this was a good time or place to tell him that? We were almost done.” Drake asked, taking in Braun’s glare and his hand tightening on the gun he was holding. For their guy’s day they had decided to “go play with some guns” as Braun had called it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I just want to be honest with you about me and her. I know she’s your sister and you don’t love this. I don’t know what’s going on with my career or half my life but I know that I love her, so much. I don’t know how else to prove that to you.” Ethan stared at Braun as he said it. Their eye contact was broken by a small sniffle from Drake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you crying?” Braun looked at him puzzled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our little Ethan is all grown up.” Drake smiled and sniffled again. “Falling in love and wanting a female to live with him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t tell Adalynn how to live her life, if she wants to move in with you, I can’t stop her. If you’re asking for my blessing I want to know one thing first.” Braun turned his attention back to Ethan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything.” Ethan quickly replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you had sex?” Braun asked after a deep breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhhhh…” Ethan swallowed hard and glanced at Drake who had paled and stepped away. “Yes” he whispered, backing up and holding his hands out when Braun took a step towards him. “She instigated it, I never would have pushed her into it and I checked with her multiple times...” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need to know details!” Braun cut him off and sighed. “It had to come eventually. I’m glad it was with someone I trusted...and who knows how hard I can hit.” Braun added the last part menacingly causing Ethan to nod and Drake to sigh in relief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Renee wants to know if we are done. They want to meet up for lunch.” Drake broke the awkward tension when his phone buzzed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell them to meet us here, then we can get a group picture and go to the restaurant across the street.” Braun suggested. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re just hoping Cindy gets turned on by big guns and you shirtless.” Ethan laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what I’m counting on. Big guns with big guns.” Braun laughed and flexed as Drake responded to Renee. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span></span>
  
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Addy” Ethan’s low growl caused her to smirk and buck her hips again, drawing out the slow torture she was currently inflicting on both of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said I could be in control.” she reminded him, causing Ethan to groan and clench his jaw. Addy was working on making up for lost time in the bedroom and she wasn’t letting her inexperience stop her from trying new things. Ethan was a willing teacher, except for this morning when she had decided she wanted to try being on top. It had turned into a test of his self-control and she was curious how much longer he could last. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her question was answered barely a minute later when Ethan grabbed her waist and rolled them over. Her back had barely hit the mattress before he was burying himself inside her again, quickly bringing her to climax before finding his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morning sex had become their Saturday ritual. Ethan still had time left in his no compete contract before he could debut but was working on stuff around the house and she had opted to do freelance jobs. Her and Cindy were considering starting their own company, offering services to weddings or other big events, but it was still a dream for now. This schedule had resulted in busy weekend nights causing Ethan to start the Saturday morning intimacy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry baby, I couldn’t handle the sight of you above me any longer.” Ethan moved his head that was buried in her neck to kiss her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose you can make it up to me.” Adalynn smiled at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmh...how’s that?” Ethan asked, rolling to his back and pulling her beside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We go to the restaurant with the yummy milkshakes for dinner, I don’t have any clients tonight.” Adalynn propped herself up on an elbow to look at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Deal.” Ethan leaned in to kiss her. “I’m sorting through my closet today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, finally?” Adalynn teased, rolling off the bed when Ethan tried to tickle her in retaliation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to make some room and get rid of some old stuff. I think I'm going to move all my gear to the guest room closet.” Ethan followed her off the bed and into the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can help you, you know I love to organize. But you have to help me shower.” Adalynn winked as she dropped the sheet and stepped into the water, Ethan following quickly behind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you still have pajamas from when you were in high school though?” Adalynn asked as Ethan pulled the last box out of the SUV and handed it to the donation center employee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sentimental value?” Ethan offered with a shrug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had spent most of the day sorting and rearranging Ethan’s closet, resulting in hilarious discoveries from Ethan’s past and a few boxes that he wasn’t even sure had been opened since he had moved in. His ring gear had been organized and relocated to the guest room closet and there was now an empty section that had Ethan checking his pocket to make sure the flat box was still there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could have watched you hulk out of them I suppose.” Adalynn laughed ignoring Ethan’s head shake. “Ready to grab some dinner?” she asked as they got back in the car. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still the place with the milkshakes?” Ethan asked, shaking his head and laughing when she responded by smiling and bouncing in her seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They have great pita bread pizzas too.” she reminded him.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you decide to clean out your closet?” Adalynn asked, taking a large drink of her milkshake and sighing with pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I needed to make some room.” Ethan grinned, taking a bite of his rice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For what? Did you go on a shopping spree without me?” she teased, snagging a piece of his chicken. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For this.” Ethan pulled the flat rectangular box out of his pocket and slid it across the table. Adalynn sat down her fork with a confused look and picked up the box. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s this?” she asked, her mind going through a thousand possibilities. Ethan shrugged and Adalynn pulled the ribbon off and lifted the lid to reveal a key with a small pair of scissors keychain attached. Picking up the key Adalynn looked up at Ethan who was watching her nervously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was hoping your clothes could go in the closet now.” he said softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want me to move in with you?” Adalynn asked, smiling and tearing up when Ethan nodded. She left her seat to hop into Ethan’s lap and press a kiss to his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that a yes?” Ethan asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, but we have to tell my brother.” She replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He already knows, and gave me a reluctant blessing.” Ethan laughed. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adalynn walked up behind Ethan and rested her hands on his shoulders and squeezed gently, feeling him calm beneath her touch. He had been pacing for the last half hour as they watched the show from a secluded room backstage. The “EC3 takeback tour”, as Adalynn had been calling it, officially started tonight with Ethan making a showing on Impact. A video package had teased the audience earlier in the night and now he was waiting for the finish of the TNA Heavyweight Championship match to appear in front of the crowd. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so proud of you, this is going to be great. The start of something new.” Adalynn whispered in his ear as he continued to watch the screen intently. He had spent the last weeks training and reinventing his image. After Drake had decided to sign with NXT he had devoted himself to the EC3 brand, shooting promos and preparing to show a new look to his fans. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t have done this without you.” Ethan finally tore his eyes from the screen to turn and look at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just gave you a haircut and trimmed your beard” she replied, letting him pull her against his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And helped me film and word promos, motivated me to get in the gym, designed a few shirts, made me come out with a woman’s style…” Ethan trailed off and raised his eyebrow at her after making a point to let his eyes roam over one of his new shirts she was wearing.. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright fine, you couldn’t have done it without me.” Adalynn laughed and tossed her hair before nodding at the screen. “Looks like the match is winding down, go start your new narrative.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan kissed her before throwing his hood up and heading towards the ring as Moose pinned Fallah Bahh to retain the title. Jumping the barricade, Ethan crept up behind him while he raised the belt in the air. Dropping his hood, Adalynn didn’t need the tv to hear the roar of the crowd as Ethan hit moose with a DDT before rolling out of the ring and heading backstage again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Watching him in the ring in front of a crowd after so long sent a shiver of pleasure through Adalynn as she headed towards the curtain to meet him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan was immediately swarmed by cameras and reporters when he came through the curtain backstage. He could see Adalynn wink and smirk at him from the back wall as questions came from every direction. After answering what felt like a million questions, Ethan finally made his way to where Adalynn had patiently watched everything. Pulling her against him he pressed a heated kiss to her lips before resting his head against her forehead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were amazing.” she whispered, looking up at him. “The crowd was so excited. Your heart is pounding.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan grinned at her statement, the roar of the crowd and the adrenaline was still coursing through his veins as he picked her up and started walking back towards the small room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Adalynn laughed, clinging to his neck and wrapping her legs around his waist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her question was answered when Ethan entered the room and turned to pin her against the door with his body and another searing kiss. Adalynn whimpered when she felt his arousal between her legs and squirmed against him, causing him to groan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you don’t want to do this here, you should tell me now” Ethan ground out between clenched teeth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adalynn’s answer was to pull her shirt over her head and toss it across the room revealing a red lacy bra. “We should celebrate your return properly.” She smirked, running her hands across his chest and pressing kisses to his neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She took advantage of him setting her legs down to remove her shorts by running her tongue down his abdomen, unzipping his pants and hoodie as she went. His erection sprang free from the boxers as they were quick to follow and she immediately took him as far as she could with her mouth and used her hand to grip the rest. Ethan rested his arm on the door with a curse that ended in a grunt when Adalynn ran her tongue up his length. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not going to last long with you doing that baby girl” Ethan dragged her up his body and pinned her to the wall again, burying her face in her chest as he slid into her. A knock on the door behind them made them both freeze and Adalynn to clamp her hand over her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Carter, could we have a few words with you?” the backstage announcer’s voice came muffled through the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be out in just a minute.” Ethan yelled back as he smirked at Adalynn’s wide eyes and began to thrust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Heartbeat ~ Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Heart beats fast. Colors and promises. How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan Carter was a confident man. He didn’t get nervous or afraid easily. He had money, talent and relatively good looks if he was being modest, which he wasn’t known to be. He had performed in front of crowds numbering in the thousands and had never broken a sweat. But right now, standing in front of a group of his closest friends and family he could feel the nerves kicking in. He pulled subtly at the red tie around his neck earning a grunt from Braun who stood behind him with Drake. Cindy and Renee stood across from him in matching red dresses smiling widely as they looked towards the end of the aisle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“But watching you stand alone. All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow. One step closer.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adalynn watched Ethan as she made her way down the aisle. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see smiling faces but Ethan’s was the only one she focused on. He looked stunned for a moment before breaking into a huge grin that had her smiling back immediately. When she reached the end of the aisle she turned to kiss her father on the cheek before he took her hand and held his other towards Ethan. Ethan shook it before taking Adalynn’s and leading her towards the preacher. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I have died every day waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I, Ethan Carter, take you, Adalynn Strowman, to be my lawfully wedded wife. I will help you when you need help, and turn to you when I need help. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do us part. This is my solemn vow."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Time stands still. Beauty in all she is. I will be brave. I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me. Every breath. Every hour has come to this. One step closer.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I, Adalynn Strowman, take you, Ethan Carter, to be my lawfully wedded husband, with your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do us part. This is my solemn vow."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I have died every day waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ladies and Gentlemen, family and friends, it is my pleasure to present, for the first time, Mr. And Mrs. Ethan Carter.” the preacher smiled as their friends and family cheered when they turned around. Ethan held their hands in the air before leaning down to kiss her again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The soft notes of their first dance started as Ethan pulled Adalynn away from Cindy touching up her lipstick in the corner of the reception hall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“One step closer.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You look stunning Mrs. Carter.” Ethan pressed a kiss to her forehead and smiled when she blushed at her new last name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“One step closer.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adalynn returned the smile. “You clean up pretty well yourself Mr. Carter.” Going easily into his arms when he pulled her closer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough other couples joined them on the dance floor. They ate, danced, made toasts and danced some more before Ethan approached Adalynn. Pressing himself to her back, he wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear. “I think it’s time I got you to myself for a little while.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have me the rest of your life.” Adalynn whispered back. “But I would love to get out of this dress.” she winked and giggled as Ethan picked her up and carried her towards the door, blushing harder when their escape was noticed and a roar of cheers and whistles swept through the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I have died every day waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more. And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>